fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Just the Two of Us!
|previous=Fairy Friends & Neighbors! |next=Who's Your Daddy? }} Just the Two of Us is the seventeenth episode of Season 4. Information Timmy wishes he and Trixie were the only two people on earth, but soon learns that Trixie is not as easy to handle as he thought. Characters present *Timmy Turner *Trixie Tang *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Mark Chang *Mr. Crocker *Veronica Star (cameo) Places *The Ice House Skating Rink *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Tang Mansion *Wall 2 Wall Mart Synopsis The students of Dimmsdale Elementary are on a field trip at the local ice skating rink. Timmy, Chester and A.J. are having fun ice skating, A.J. has enhanced training blades, while Chester is wearing nothing on his feet but socks. Suddenly the announcer calls for "couples", and everyone begins to pair up except for Timmy, Chester, and A.J. Chester uses his "emergency couples kit" for just this situation, basically its a wig and a girl's dress that he puts on, him and A.J. skate off leaving Timmy alone. Timmy sees that Trixie Tang did not find a partner yet, but when he tries to get close enough to ask her, she snaps her fingers and a crowd of boys appears around her on cue, all of them commenting on how pretty she was. Chester tells Timmy that Trixie wouldn't skate with him if he was the only boy on Earth. This gives Timmy an idea, he uses his fairies to wish away all the other boys from his school, and they are all poofed away, but he is foiled again when a French foreign exchange student tries to hook up with Trixie. Timmy tries again, this time wishing he was the only boy left on Earth. However, now Mark Chang the alien tries his luck with Trixie. Frustrated, Timmy wishes that he, Trixie, and his fairies, were the only beings left on Earth, and that Trixie could not question why. Everyone on Earth besides them is gone now. Shots of a tumble weed rolling past various famous places in the world, such as the Taj Mahal and the Great Wall of China, reveal that Timmy's wish worked and now he and Trixie are the only humans left on Earth. Trixie finally notices Timmy and begins to show him affection, but the twitchy look in her eye reveals that being suddenly alone has taken a toll on her sanity. She demands that Timmy constantly remind her how pretty she is. Timmy obliges, ignoring her crazed laugh, and instead spending time with her. They do fun things in the empty world, like racing go-karts down the halls of Dimmsdale Elementary (Timmy's go-kart has a horn that says "Gosh your pretty" and Trixie's go-kart's horn replies "I know."), making lots of noise in the school library. Trixie is becoming increasingly demanding, constantly asking that Timmy remind her that she is pretty. At Wall 2 Wall Mart, Trixie is sitting on top of a pile of clothes while Timmy is grilling hamburgers. Cosmo and Wanda appear as patties on Timmy's grill. Wanda warns him that Timmy should wish everything back to normal before "You know who becomes a little you know what", referring to Trixie but Cosmo thinks Wanda meant him and becomes upset. Timmy flips Cosmo-burger over, shutting him up for a moment, and then says that he enjoys this wish too much to wish things back to normal. Trixie calls him again, and he goes to her, but notices her eyes are strained and she is becoming increasingly erratic. A few hours later, Timmy is walking out of the boys bathroom and Trixie is waiting for him, she yells at him and believes he was in there talking to another girl. Timmy realizes he needs to get away from her for a bit, so he tries to hide in the Electronics department because girls hate electronics, but to his surprise Trixie appears on all the TV monitors and yells at him again, asking why he isn't wearing the sweater she picked out for him. A few more hours later, Timmy is hiding behind a stack of soup cans when Trixie finds him again, whacking the soup cans away with a cricket bat. Timmy runs away from her, realizing that she has gone completely nuts. While Timmy is running through the department store trying to escape Trixie, Wanda appears before him and gloats, telling him "I told you so! I told you so! Go Wanda! Go Wanda!", Timmy realizes that Trixie is used to having hundreds of boys complimenting her every day, and with all of them gone she expects Timmy to adore her the same amount as hundreds of boys. Timmy wants to get of this relationship, so he asks Wanda to unwish the wish, but before she can, Cosmo appears. He is jealous of Timmy and thinks he is trying to steal Wanda from him, so he grabs her and they poof away. Timmy is alone, but not for long. He tries to hide in a stack of tires but Trixie was waiting right under there for him! She grabs him by the arm and drags him away, Timmy tries to gnaw his arm off but Trixie sees this and asks him why. Timmy realizes he needs to do it the hard way, and although he never thought he would do this, he breaks up with Trixie. This makes her angry, she says that if she cannot have Timmy then nobody can. She chases Timmy throughout the department store, attacking him with gardening tools, a lawn mower, a baseball launcher, and even a helicopter! While Timmy ponders what they don't sell in this store, Trixie locks and says, "Even though it's technologically impossible for me to miss you, I'll MISS YOU!" and presses the fire button. A harmless flag pops out of the missile pod, saying that the missiles were sold separately. Trixie decides to attack Timmy with the helicopter's rotor blades instead. Cosmo and Wanda appear in the nick of time and Timmy wishes that everyone, including aliens, were back here on Earth, right in the brink of time, as Trixie's helicopter's tail rotor blade was slicing through his hair. Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish, everyone is returned, and Trixie's memory of this event was erased. Mark Chang appears in front of the White House proclaiming that he is back to dominate Earth, then quickly corrects himself and says he is a harmless girl scout when several Secret Service agents slap hand cuffs on all of his tentacles. Back at school, Trixie is her normal self now that she has her many admirers back. In the science lab, Timmy says that he is done with "couples stuff" for a while, and that he is actually glad to see other people for once. Suddenly Mr. Crocker says that its time for "couples lab partners", he presses a button and a disco ball and flashing lights appear in the room. Chester breaks out his "emergency couples kit" but this time Timmy kicks him away and steals it from him so he can partner with A.J., who hugs the cross-dressed Timmy and whispers "Tell me I'm pretty." in Trixie's voice to Timmy causing him to scream. Wanda and Cosmo appear nearby, Wanda says that one day Timmy will find a partner he has the right chemistry with, much like she found Cosmo. When she grabs his arms though he suddenly tries to gnaw his own arm off. Trivia *This is the second time in the show since Love Struck that Timmy rejects Trixie. *Trixie's behavior and portrayal in this episode is considered upsetting and uncharacteristic by her fans. In no other episode before or since this one has she intentionally tried to kill Timmy. Either way however, by her next appearance both Trixie and Timmy act like they have never dated before and the events of this episode are never referenced in continuity again. *Wall To Wall Mart makes its appearance again, and Timmy mentions that they have "everything". This is a parody of Walmart. *Timmy learns not to break up with a girl in the dangerous gardening section. Goofs *Why are the students on a school field trip at night time? *With nobody on Earth, the situation would have been a lot worse for Trixie and Timmy. Cars, trains, and planes would crash all over the place, and the power and water would be out in minutes. *It's weird on how Mark Chang offered Trixie to stake as he would've been scared of cute girls. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4